The Best Present
by temari13
Summary: This is for Jiraiya's birthday, which is today. He finally gets what he's wanted all of his life. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tsunade would have never met Dan and fallen in love with him.

Tsunade unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She lifted a delicate hand to her aching head and sighed. Her headache was back with a vengeance and it wasn't going away. All she wanted was a relaxing bath and a good night's sleep. Stepping into the living room, she flicked on a light and screamed.

Jiraiya jerked up from his position on her couch. "What's wrong?" He noticed Tsunade breathing heavily and leaning against the wall, a hand on her chest. "So you're finally home, Tsunade."  
"What are you doing in my house?!" She exploded. "How did you get inside?!"  
Jiraiya grinned. "That's my little secret, Tsunade."  
Tsunade growled. "I want you out of my house right this instant, Jiraiya! I am not in the mood for visitors. I'm tired and hungry and I have a headache. I want you to leave so I can have a nice bath and go to sleep." Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something but the woman pointed her finger towards the door. "Out!"  
Jiraiya stared at her for a moment or two then sighed. "All right. I'll leave." He stood up and walked out of the house without another glance.

Tsunade looked down at the floor. Perhaps she had been a bit too harsh on him, but she was exhausted and dealing with a pervert like Jiraiya was something she didn't have the energy for. _"He'll get over it eventually. Now it's time to relax."_ She shuffled into her bathroom and turned on the water. Twenty minutes later, she walked into her bedroom to get her pajamas. Her eyes rested on the calendar and she stopped short. "Oh, Jiraiya." She breathed, mentally cursing herself for her stupidity.

Tsunade turned on her heel and quickly headed back outside. The night air was chilly against her skin and her hair was still damp but she didn't notice. Right now she had someone she needed to find. First, she checked his house but there were no lights on and he didn't answer the door. She then went to his favorite haunts --the bar and the women's bath house-- but he wasn't there either. Close to tears, she stopped walking and took a few deep breaths to regain control of herself, asking herself where else he might be. Her eyes flew open ad she raced through the streets, attempting not to bump into anyone else and ignoring the stares she received from them. She knew that she must look ridiculous running in the streets.

Tsunade slowed to a walk as the memorial and Jiraiya came into view. He glanced over his shoulder at her as she came closer but said nothing.  
"Happy birthday." She whispered softly.  
"So you remembered. I'm surprised." He said flatly.  
Tsunade blinked. She'd never heard him use that tone on her before. "I may be old, Jiraiya, but I haven't lost my mind yet." She blinked again when he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"You said that you were old." He grinned then put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just please don't hit me."  
She lowered her fist. "I need to face it sooner or later. I am old. I'm not getting any younger, Jiraiya. And neither are you."  
Silence reigned as the two of them became lost in their thoughts. Tsunade shivered as a cool breeze blew by. Jiraiya noticed this and hesitantly hugged her close. She didn't resist.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry for not buying you a present."  
"You don't have to apologize, Tsunade. I was to blame. I knew that you would be tired when you came home but I didn't listen to myself. As for the present, I'm never going to forgive you for not getting me one."  
"Why, you-" Tsunade raised a hand to punch him but halted when he laughed. She sighed and buried her face in his chest. She mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you."  
"I asked you what you wanted for your birthday, idiot."

Jiraiya thought for a moment then grinned. "I want something that doesn't cost anything. It's short because it only comes up to about my shoulder."  
She was quiet for a moment. "No riddles, Jiraiya. My head hurts."  
He chuckled. "All right. I'll tell you. What I want for my birthday is-" He paused dramatically. "You, Tsunade." "No more of your sick jokes, Jiraiya!" She pushed away, disgust evident in her voice. "Now tell me what you really-" She trailed off. "You're not joking, are you?" She asked softly.

Jiraiya's eyes searched her own and she saw the longing there. "No, Tsunade. I've wanted you ever since we were young."  
Tsunade held her breath as he leaned down. Her eyes widened in surprise when his lips touched her forehead. He just kissed her the same way she kissed Nawaki and Dan so many years ago. A tear dripped down her cheek and sparkled in the moonlight. He gently brushed it away with his thumb.  
"When will you realize that you love me, Tsunade?" He murmured.  
Tsunade felt his lips brush against her forehead again. Her mind raced. Was it true? Did she actually love Jiraiya? Jiraiya the pervert? The man who enjoyed peeping on women? A surge of joy rushed through her body as she acknowledged her true feelings for the man standing before her.  
"You're right, Jiraiya. I do love you. I don't know when I began to fall in love with you but I do know one thing for sure." He gave her a quizzical look, encouraging her to continue. "Now that I've confessed my love for you, there's no way you're ever getting rid of me."

Jiraiya grinned. "I think I can live with that." He leaned down once more and kissed her, his heart soaring. He pulled apart slightly and smiled at Tsunade's upturned face.  
"Happy birthday, Jiraiya." She placed her hand against his cheek and ran a finger down the red line on his cheek.  
He hugged her tightly, marveling at how right she felt in his arms. He knew right then and there that he would never let go of her, especially since she realized how she truly felt about him. "Thank you, Tsunade." He whispered into her hair." "This is the best present you've ever given to me."


End file.
